


Wege des Schicksals

by VegetarianTreefinch



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Amnesia, Deutsch | German, From Years Ago, Gen, I Don't Even Know, That Twilight Phase, multiple POVs
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetarianTreefinch/pseuds/VegetarianTreefinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was tun, wenn man im Wald aufwacht, ohne Erinnerungen an sein vorheriges Leben und plötzlichen Drang nach Blut verspürt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nach Jaaaahren wieder herausgesuchte Fic, von der ich dachte, dass ich sie der Welt nicht vorenthalten darf.  
> Sie ist von höchster (hust!) Qualität, die Charaktere sind toll und die Handlung ausgefeilt (Achtung, Ironie!).
> 
> Wenn ihr euch trotzdem heranwagen wollt, be my guest. Aber sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt :D

Schmerz. Das Einzige, was ich wahrnahm, war dieser mächtige, allesumfassende Schmerz. Ich fühlte mich, als ob jemand ein gigantisches Feuer in meinem Inneren entzündet hätte, das mich Stück für Stück von innen heraus ausbrannte. Ich schrie. Ein schrilles Kreischen, das sich mehr tierisch als menschlich anhörte. Doch der Schmerz dauerte an. Ich konnte nichts tun, außer dazuliegen.

Dann fing das Feuer an langsam aus meinen Beinen, meinen Händen und meinem Kopf zu weichen, um in meinem wie verrückt rasenden Herzen zusammenzukommen. Der Schmerz verstärkte sich noch einmal und war dann plötzlich weg.

Erst lag ich nur da ohne etwas anderes wahrzunehmen als die Abwesenheit von Schmerz. Dann bemerkte ich anderes. Das Plätschern eines Baches ganz in der Nähe. Das Rauschen von Bäumen, die sich im Wind wiegten. Ich schnupperte. Frisches Gras und Wald. Und dann noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das ich nicht einordnen konnte.

Ich war mir sicher, dass ich es noch nie in meinem Leben gerochen hatte. Mein Leben? Ich konnte mich, jetzt, da ich darüber nachdachte, an nichts erinnern. War schon vor dem Schmerz etwas gewesen? Ich durchsuchte meine Erinnerungen, fand aber nur Dunkelheit und Schmerz. Nicht mal meinen Namen wusste ich.

Dann schlug ich die Augen auf. Ich sah über mir die grünen Wipfel der Bäume und dahinter einen strahlend blauen Himmel. Ich setzte mich auf und sah meine Beine. Sie steckten in zerrissenen Jeans und überall dort, wo das Licht der Sonne meine Haut traf, glitzerte sie wie tausend Diamanten. Ich hob meine Arme und betrachtete meine makellosen Hände. Genau wie meine Beine glitzerten sie im Sonnenlicht. Wer war ich? _Was_ war ich? Und woher kam ich?

Langsam stand ich auf. Ich drehte mich einmal um mich selbst, in der Hoffnung irgendjemanden zu sehen, der meine Fragen beantworten könnte, aber um mich war nur Wald. Wald und noch mehr Wald. Ich ging los. In irgendeine Richtung. War ja auch egal in welche. Ich wusste ja nicht wo ich hinwollte. Ich spürte, dass ich hätte rennen können, schneller laufen um schneller anzukommen. Doch _wo_ anzukommen? Ich ging weiter. Immer im gleichen Takt bleibend. Leider war das etwas, das nur meine Beine beschäftigt hielt. Mein Kopf hatte definitiv zu wenig zu tun. Ich begann alle Fragen, die ich mir gestellt hatte, noch mal durchzugehen. Ich durchforstete erneut mein Gedächtnis nach Erinnerungen, konnte aber erneut keine finden außer dem Schmerz.Es war so, als hätte mein Leben mit diesem Schmerz begonnen, aber ich wusste irgendwoher, dass es nicht so sein konnte. Woher sonst wusste ich die ganzen Dinge um mich herum zu benennen? Und woher sonst wusste ich, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte? Dass ich nicht glitzern durfte? Dass ich nicht jedes einzelne Blatt in seiner Perfektion erkennen dürfte?

Plötzlich blieb ich stehen. Da war erneut dieser seltsame Geruch. Leicht süßlich war er und er rief ein komisches Brennen in meiner Kehle hervor. Ich begann zu laufen. Immer dem Duft hinterher. Ich fragte mich nicht mehr, was ich tat. Ich folgte einfach diesem Geruch, wie in Trance. Je stärker der Duft wurde, desto schlimmer wurde auch das Brennen in meiner Kehle. Als ich auf eine Lichtung kam, sah ich einen Menschen am gegenüberliegenden Rand des Waldes. Ich lief weiter. Schon war ich auf der Hälfte der Lichtung. Der Mensch, es war ein junger Mann, blickte sich nicht um. Er schien die Quelle dieses unheimlich verführerischen und quälenden Geruchs zu sein. Ich erreichte den Waldrand und damit den Mann. Ehe ich wusste was ich tat, hatte ich mich von hinten auf ihn gestürzt und seinen Kopf in den Nacken gerissen. Das Knacken seiner Wirbelsäule konnte mich, da ich noch immer wie hypnotisiert war, nicht davon abhalten meine Zähne in seinen Hals zu schlagen. Sein warmes Blut rann mir in die Kehle und begann sofort das Brennen zu betäuben. Als er keinen Tropfen Blut mehr in sich hatte, ließ ich ihn auf den weichen Waldboden fallen.

Erst da wurde mir bewusst, was ich getan hatte. Ich schauderte. Ich hatte soeben einen Menschen angefallen und getötet. Ich war angewidert von mir selbst. Ich rannte los. Ich rannte und rannte, als ob der Teufel hinter mir her wäre. Dann, irgendwann, blieb ich einfach stehen und ließ mich auf das Moos fallen, das hier überall wuchs. Es war nicht so, dass ich mich aus Erschöpfung hinlegte, sondern einfach um zur Ruhe zu kommen und meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ich hatte einen Menschen umgebracht. Aber das ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Ich musste damit leben. Ich blieb liegen, bis die Sonne unterging und der Himmel sich verdunkelte. Ich suchte mir einen Platz unter einer Eiche und wartete, obwohl ich überhaupt nicht müde war, auf den erlösenden Schlaf. Ich wartete und wartete. Der Himmel wurde schwarz und durch die nun dunklen Blätter und Äste konnte ich die Sterne sehen. Ich lag nur da und wartete auf den Schlaf. Auf das Vergessen.

Es kam mir vor als würde ich eine Ewigkeit da liegen. Nur mit dem Rauschen der Blätter und dem Licht der Sterne. Ich bemühte mich, nicht über den Mann und meine Schuld nachzudenken, sondern konzentrierte mich auf die Geräusche der Natur um mich herum. Das nahm zwar nur einen Bruchteil meines gesamten Denkens ein, aber es half mir ein bisschen.

Irgendwann stand ich wieder auf. Ich dachte mir, dass ich wenn ich eh nicht müde wurde genauso gut weitergehen konnte. Ich rannte nun nicht mehr, sondern ging. Ich hatte es nicht mehr eilig irgendwohin zu kommen. Ich hatte Angst, dass sich der Vorfall wiederholte. Trotzdem ging ich weiter. Immer weiter durch den Wald. Da sah ich ein Licht durch die Bäume schimmern. Ein kleines Häuschen, mitten im Wald. Ich wollte mich schon umdrehen und davonrennen, doch da packte mich wieder dieser Duft. Ich versuchte zu widerstehen, aber mein Körper gehorchte nicht mehr meinem Willen. Mein Widerstand ging unter in diesem glühenden Verlangen. Ich rannte, ganz von dem Duft eingenommen und hetzte auf die kleine Hütte zu.

 

 

„ _Wann kommt Andrew endlich?“, seufzte ich zum hundertsten Mal, „Er müsste längst da sein!“_

„ _Ach Lissy, beruhig dich. Andrew kommt sicher bald.“, versuchte Pam mich zu beruhigen. Ebenfalls zum hundertsten Mal. Sie war wirklich meine beste Freundin. Ich war so froh, dass sie sich entschlossen hatte ein paar Tage bei uns zu verbringen. Es war schwierig die intensive Freundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn sie und ihr Verlobter irgendwo in Québec wohnten._

„ _Geh du schon mal rein. Du kannst ja einen Kaffee aufsetzen, während ich noch meine Zigarette zu Ende rauche.“_

_Ich befolgte ihren Rat. Ich musste wirklich auf andere Gedanken kommen. In unserer Hütte hatten wir noch so einen altmodischen Wasserkessel. Ich füllte ihn und stellte ihn auf den Herd. Ich wollte gerade den Herd anschalten, als ich plötzlich einen erstickten Schrei hörte. Er kam von draußen. Schnell stürzte ich hinaus und sah Pam auf dem Boden liegen. Über ihr hockte ein Mädchen in zerrissener Jeans und einem ebenfalls zerrissenen weißen T-Shirt. Ihr Mund war an Pams Hals. Ich stieß einen Schrei des Entsetzens aus und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Das Mädchen fuhr herum und kam so schnell, dass sie vor meinen Augen verschwamm, auf mich zu. Das Letzte, was ich sah, waren ihre blutroten Augen._

 

 

Ich war entsetzt. Schon wieder hatte ich getötet. Insgesamt schon drei Menschen. Ich musste damit aufhören. Doch wer hatte schon von einem Vampir – mir war inzwischen klar geworden, dass ich zu genau soeinem geworden war – gehört, der kein Blut trank? Ich jedenfalls nicht. Trotzdem wollte ich nicht einsehen, dass ich immer töten musste. Statt der kleinen Hütte im Wald den Rücken zu kehren, ging ich ins Haus. Ich sah Kekse auf dem Tisch liegen. In meiner Verzweiflung stürzte ich mich darauf. Der Geruch, der von den Keksen ausging, machte mir keineswegs Appetit. Trotzdem zwang ich mich, in den Keks zu beißen. Er zerkrümelte in meinem Mund. Ich zerkaute ihn und schluckte. Der Geschmack, den der Keks in meinem Mund hinterließ, war widerlich. Er erinnerte mich an irgendetwas. Doch ich konnte mich nicht erinnern an was. Mal wieder.

Ich ging in den kleinen Schuppen, der sich an die linke Seite des Hauses lehnte. Ich fand, wonach ich suchte. Einen Spaten. Mit dem Spaten in der Hand ging ich wieder ins Freie und begann damit, ein großes Loch zu graben. Es ging ganz leicht. Es war für mich überhaupt nicht anstrengend und so war ich nach ein paar Minuten fertig. Vorsichtig legte ich die Leichname der beiden Frauen in das improvisierte Grab. Ich wollte sie nicht einfach so verscharren, wie man es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal mit einer toten Katze machen würde, aber ich wusste auch nicht, wie normalerweise ein Begräbnis verlief. Also sagte ich nur leise „Es tut mir leid“ zu den beiden Frauen, deren Leben ich genommen hatte, bevor ich anfing das Loch wieder mit Erde zu füllen.

Ich wusste zwar nicht wie ich das anstellen sollte, aber ich wollte aufhören zu töten. Ich durchsuchte das ganze Haus nach irgendetwas, das mir helfen könnte. Im Badezimmerschrank fand ich eine Packung _Paracetamol_. Ich wusste, dass es tödlich war, wenn man zu viele davon nahm. In der Packung waren noch 13 Stück. Ich hoffte es würde reichen. Es war ein Strohalm, an den ich mich klammerte, aber auf dieser Welt hatte ich nur Schmerz und Tod kennengelernt. Mich hielt hier nichts. Ich holte alle Tabletten aus der Packung und warf sie mir in den Mund. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauerte, bis sie wirkten, aber ich wollte nicht, dass mein Körper später gefunden wurde. Also rannte ich in den Wald. Ich suchte mir eine Stelle, inmitten eines Meeres von Farnen. Ich legte mich in eine kleine Mulde und wartete auf den Tod.

Ich wusste nicht, wie sich der Tod anfühlte, aber ich spürte nichts. Ich wartete und wartete, aber der Tod kam nicht. Als die Sonne im Zenit stand, gab ich es auf. Die Tabletten hatten nicht gewirkt. Ich wusste nicht woher aber ich wusste, dass in Legenden Vampire verbrannt wurden, wenn sie ins Sonnenlicht gingen. Diesen Gedanken verwarf ich fast schneller, als ich ihn bekommen hatte. Ich stand mitten im Sonnenlicht und überlegte, ob es mich umbringen würde in die Sonne zu treten. Nein. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben keine Menschen zu töten. Doch wie?

 

 

 

_Ich hielt Carlisle die Zeitung vor die Nase. Es stand gleich auf der ersten Seite:_

 

**_Rätselhafte Morde im Wald_ **

_Im Wald in der Nähe von Seattle gab es drei rätselhafte Morde. Es handelt sich dabei um Lissy P., Andrew P. und Pamela W.. Die Körper der Frauen waren neben der Hütte, die Lissy und ihr Mann Andrew bewohnten, bereits, wahrscheinlich vom Täter, begraben worden. Die Leiche von Andrew P. wurde einige Meilen entfernt im Wald gefunden. Es wurden keinerlei Hinweise auf den Täter gefunden, aber die Verletzungen, die die Körper aufweisen, haben Ähnlichkeit mit den Opfern der Mörderbande in Seattle_

_Sachdienliche Hinweise bitte an das nächste Polizeibüro._

 

„ _Ich glaube wir sollten uns darum kümmern.“_

„ _Ja, das sollten wir“, stimmte Carlisle mir zu._

„ _Wir sollten die Wölfe informieren“, schaltete sich jetzt auch Bella ein, „Sie müssen wachsam sein.“_

 

 

 

Verzweifelt rannte ich durch den Wald. Ich rannte immer weiter und weiter. Da nahm ich plötzlich einen seltsamen Gestank war. Es roch nach… nassem Hund. Ich blieb stehen. In diesen Gestank wollte ich nicht hineinrennen. Da hörte ich etwas. Das prasseln weicher Pfoten auf dem Waldboden. Instinktiv drehte ich mich um und begann in die andere Richtung zu laufen. Doch die Pfoten fielen nicht, wie ich es angenommen hatte, hinter mir zurück, sondern holten langsam aber stetig auf. Ich hörte hinter mir ein Knurren und das Atmen eines zweifellos großen Tieres. Die Geräusche kamen näher und jetzt hörte ich noch andere Tiere, die ebenfalls hinter mir her rannten. Ich wagte einen Blick über die Schulter zurück. Hinter mir her sprengten drei riesige Wölfe. Ich rannte noch schneller. Machte größere Sprünge und schaffte es dadurch, den Abstand noch mal ein bisschen zu vergrößern. Ich war so auf die Wölfe hinter mir fixiert, dass ich den Wolf, der plötzlich von rechts auf mich zukam, erst gar nicht bemerkte. Ich änderte meine Richtung, sodass ich alle vier Wölfe hinter mir hatte. Der rot-braune, der von rechts gekommen war, war näher hinter mir als die anderen. Und zu meinem Entsetzen holte er auf. Ich versuchte noch schneller zu rennen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Der Wolf machte einen großen Satz und riss mich zu Boden.

 

 

 

„ _Am liebsten würde ich sie jetzt sofort in Stücke reißen“ Quils Gedankenstimme war aggressiv._

„ _Ich weiß, Quil. Aber Carlisle wollte mit ihr sprechen“ Auch mir passte es nicht. Sie hatte getötet. Sie gehörte uns. Sie war kein Teil des Vertrags. Ich seufzte resignierend._

„ _Bringen wir sie zu den Cullens.“_

 

 

 

Ich war wie erstarrt. Die vier großen Wölfe standen um mich herum. Sie knurrten. Alles in mir schrie nach Flucht. Doch ich wusste, dass die Wölfe genauso schnell waren, wie ich. Ich hörte das feuchte Pochen ihres Herzens, verspürte aber keinerlei Verlangen nach ihrem Blut. Es roch einfach nicht gut. Einer der Wölfe zog sich zurück in den Schutz der Bäume. Kurz darauf kam ein gebräunter junger Mann mit sehr vielen Muskeln aus dem Schutz der Bäume. Er trug nur eine halblange Jeans. Ich verspürte auch nach seinem Blut keinen Durst, weil es, genau wie das Blut der Wölfe, stank.

„ Du sollst mitkommen!“, sagte der Mann zu mir, „und mach keinen Ärger. Sonst machen die Wölfe dich fertig.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich um und ging in den Wald. Die Wölfe hinter mir knurrten. Also folgte ich meinem geheimnisvollen Führer in das Dickicht des Waldes.

 

 

 

_Ich näherte mich der überdachten Veranda. Dieser Gestank war echt unglaublich. Ich sah Edward hinter einem der großen Fenster stehen. Natürlich mit Bella an der Seite und Renesmee auf dem Arm. Es schmerzte immer noch andere Paare so glücklich zu sehen._

„ _Die Jungs haben sie. Sie bringen sie her.“, dachte ich._

_Als Zeichen, dass er mich verstanden hatte, nickte Edward mir zu. Ich sah, wie er Bella und Renesmee einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und dann zu Alice ging._

„ _Wie lange noch?“, hörte ich ihn fragen._

„ _Sie werden in ein paar Minuten da sein.“_

 

 

 

Ich lief ungefähr zehn Minuten zwischen dem Mann und den drei Wölfen durch den Wald. Dann sah ich vor uns ein Haus. Es war sehr groß und hatte eine ebenfalls sehr große, überdachte Veranda. Auf der Veranda stand eine Ansammlung von Leuten. Sie mussten Vampire sein. Oder andere Wesen, die ich nicht kannte. Sie glitzerten im Licht der Sonne. Und rochen nicht nach Menschenblut. Außerdem war, außer bei den Wölfen, kein Herzschlag zu vernehmen. Es waren vier Männer und drei Frauen. Alle in gespannter Haltung. Als wir nur noch zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt waren, bedeutete mir mein Führer stehen zu bleiben. Ich tat wie geheißen. Wortlos trat mein Führer zur Seite, sodass ich den anderen Vampiren gegenüber stand.

„Wie ist dein Name?“, fragte der Älteste von ihnen. Er sah mir in die Augen.

Meinen Namen wollte er wissen. Da ging es mir wie ihm. Ich wollte meinen Namen auch wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Ich hatte Angst ihn zu verärgern, weil er die Fragen die ich hatte, -oder zumindest einige davon- beantworten konnte. Sein Gesicht bekam einen fragenden Ausdruck. Er sah kurz zu einem der Anderen. Dieser nickte, wie zur Bestätigung, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte.

„Hast du die Frauen in der Hütte und den Mann im Wald getötet?“, fragte der Älteste, der offensichtlich so etwas wie der Anführer war, weiter. Ich schauderte. Ich wollte nicht daran erinnert werden. Aber woher wusste er das?

„Ja.“, gestand ich, „Aber es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte sie nicht töten. Aber da war dieser Geruch von ihrem Blut und ich konnte einfach nicht anders…“ Es sprudelte nur so aus mir hervor. Ich war einfach froh, irgendjemandem davon erzählen zu können. Von dieser Qual, die das Töten für mich war. Ich war mir bewusst, dass er wahrscheinlich dauernd Menschen tötete um sich zu ernähren, aber mir war in diesem Moment einfach alles egal.

„Moment mal.“, unterbrach er mich, „Waren diese drei die Einzigen, die du getötet hast?“

„Ja“, sagte ich, verwirrt, dass er nicht auf die Absurdität meiner Wünsche einging.

„Wie alt bist du?“, fragte er weiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, flüsterte ich, „Ich weiß überhaupt nichts. Ich lag gestern einfach im Wald ohne jede Erinnerung. Da war nur dieser Schmerz. Dieses Feuer.“ –

„Und du möchtest keine Menschen töten?“, fragte er, aber es klang überhaupt nicht spöttisch. Eher verwundert und... hoffnungsvoll?

„Nein. Es quält mich. Ich möchte nicht…“ Ich stockte. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich für völlig verrückt hielt. Da sprach mich plötzlich der, mit dem der Anführer andauernd Blicke gewechselt hatte, mich an.

„Keine Angst, dich hält hier niemand für verrückt.“, sagte er. Jetzt war ich völlig verwirrt War diese Sorge so deutlich auf meinem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen?

„Warum kommst du nicht herein und wir reden in Ruhe über alles?“ Und an die Wölfe gewandt sagte er: „ Dankeschön. Ihr könnt wieder gehen. Wir passen auf, dass nichts passiert.“ Und dann wieder zu mir: „Du wirst uns keinen Ärger machen, oder?“ Unfähig zu antworten, nickte ich nur.

 

 

 

_Ich war, gelinde gesagt, erstaunt. Dieses Mädchen war unglaublich. Sie hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an ihr menschliches Leben und trotzdem ein so deutliches Gespür für richtig und falsch. Sie lebte –höchstwahrscheinlich- erst einen Tag als Vampir und besaß schon diese Besinnung. Ich war fasziniert von ihr. Ich hoffte, dass sie die vegetarische Variante der Jagd probieren würde. Dann könnten wir die Werwölfe vielleicht dazu überreden, sie am Leben zu lassen. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie noch wichtig war._

 

 

 

 

Ich ging mit ihnen in das große Haus. Es war perfekt eingerichtet. Alles aufeinander abgestimmt. Die Wände und das Mobiliar waren in cremefarbenen Tönen gehalten. Die Anderen setzten sich auf eines der Sofas. Alle bis auf zwei, die sich nah hinter mir hielten. Ich verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis, mich zu setzen. Ich war so ausgeruht, dass ich glaubte noch einen Monat stehen zu können, ohne auch nur im Ansatz zu ermüden. Der Anführer begann wieder zu sprechen: „Es war unhöflich, dass ich dich so ausgefragt habe, ohne mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Carlisle. Das sind Edward, Bella, Emmet, Japer, Alice und Esme. Aber warum setzt du dich nicht erstmal?“ Ich tat es. Allein um eine etwas zwanglosere Atmosphäre zu schaffen.

Der, der Edward hieß, begann zu sprechen.

„ Du hast Recht. Du bist wirklich ein Vampir geworden. Und wir sind auch Vampire. Wir, und wie ich annehme du auch, unterscheiden uns von dem Rest unserer Art. Wir wollen ebenfalls keine Menschen töten. Uns quält es, genau wie dich, wenn wir töten müssen.“

Der Anführer, Carlisle, fing an zu sprechen, als Edward stoppte.

„Ich möchte dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Meine Geschichte.

Ich wurde irgendwann in den 1640-ern in London geboren. Meine Mutter lernte ich nie kennen. Sie starb bei meiner Geburt. Mein Vater war anglikanischer Pfarrer und ein sehr intoleranter Mensch. Als die Protestanten an die Macht kamen, verfolgte er Katholiken und Mitlieder anderer Religionen. Außerdem führte er Hetzjagden auf Hexen, Werwölfe und … Vampire an. Viele unschuldige Menschen wurden verbrannt. Als mein Vater alt wurde, war es an mir sein Werk weiterzuführen. Ich war eine große Enttäuschung für ihn. Ich sah nicht überall Monster lauern. Aber ich entdeckte eine Gruppe echter Vampire, die in den Abwasserkanälen unter der Stadt lebten. Damals waren Monster nicht nur Mythen und Legenden. Die Leute versammelten sich dort, wo ich die Vampire gesehen hatte. Und es kam auch einer heraus. Er muss sehr alt und schwach gewesen sein. Er lief vor uns weg, durch die Straßen. Aber ich war jung und schnell. Er musste wirklich hungrig gewesen sein, denn anstatt mich abzuhängen, stürzte er sich auf mich. Doch als die Meute näher kam, ließ er mich einfach liegen und rannte weg. Die Meute hinter ihm her. Ich wusste, dass mein Vater keine Gnade gezeigt hätte. Er würde alles zerstören, was mit dem Monster in Berührung gekommen war. Zur Not auch seinen eigenen Sohn. Ich schleppte mich in einen Keller und unter einem Berg fauliger Kartoffeln begraben harrte ich dort aus. Als ich erwachte, war ich jung und stark. Ein Neugeborener Vampir. Als mir klar wurde, was ich geworden war, versuchte ich mir das Leben zu nehmen. Ich sprang von Häusern und versuchte mich zu ertränken. Aber nichts hatte Sinn. Das Leben in mir war zu stark. Ich verkroch mich im Wald und versuchte, mich zu Tode zu hungern. Ich achtete darauf, dass ich nicht nah genug an Menschen herankam. Es war eine schreckliche Zeit. Ich hasste mich selbst so sehr dafür, was ich geworden war. Eines Nachts kamen Rehe an meinem Versteck vorbei. Ich war so hungrig, dass ich mich direkt auf sie stürzte. Ich kam wieder zu Kräften und ich merkte, dass ich nicht das grauenhafte Monster sein musste, das ich glaubte zu sein. Und aßen Menschen nicht auch Wild? Ich entwickelte eine neue Lebensweise. Ich trank nur Tierblut und tötete keine Menschen. Aber ich war einsam. Zwei Jahrhunderte lang trainierte ich meine Selbstbeherrschung, bis ich mich nicht nur unerkannt unter Menschen bewegen konnte, sondern sogar den Geruch von menschlichem Blut ertragen konnte. Ich wurde Arzt. Als die Grippeepedemie ausbrach, arbeitete ich in einem Krankenhaus in Chicago. Ich betreute erst Edwards Eltern, doch sie schafften es nicht und starben an der Grippe. Dann betreute ich Edward. Ich hatte schon darüber nachgedacht mir einen Gefährten zu schaffen. Ich war so einsam. Und Edward lag im Sterben. Ich verwandelte ihn in einen Vampir, da ich genau wusste, dass er keine Angehörigen mehr hatte, die nach ihm fragen würden. Später verwandelte ich noch meine Frau Esme. Sie war schon im Leichenschauhaus, aber ihr Herz schlug noch. Rosalie, unsere andere Tochter, verwandelte ich ebenfalls. Im Moment kann sie leider nicht hier sein, aber das erkläre ich dir ein andermal Sie fand Emmet, der von einem Bären stark verwundet worden war und brachte ihn zu mir. Später stießen Alice und Jasper zu uns. Sie wurden nicht von mir verwandelt, wollten aber gerne mit uns leben. Und Bella ist ein ganz besonderer Fall. Wir versuchen, möglichst unerkannt unter Menschen zu leben. Das heißt, dass Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper und Edward zur Schule gehen müssen. Bella war im selben Biologiekurs, wie Edward. Nun ja, um es kurz zu machen, sie verliebten sich ineinander. Bella wusste, was wir waren und hatte trotzdem keine Angst vor uns. Sie wollte gerne für immer zu uns gehören und deshalb verwandelte Edward sie schließlich.“

Er machte eine kurze Pause

„Ich wette, du hast viele Fragen. Scheu dich nicht sie auszusprechen. Wir werden sie dir, so weit und so gut wir können, beantworten.“

Das war in der Tat viel zu verdauen. Ich hatte jetzt ungefähr fünfmal so viele Fragen, wie vorher. Ich wusste gar nicht, womit ich anfangen sollte.

„Warum“, setzte ich an, „Aber wenn du“ Ich sammelte meine Gedanken.

„Wie schafft ihr es euren Durst zu unterdrücken?“, brachte ich schließlich heraus.

„Das ist jahrzehntelange Übung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das nach einiger Zeit auch könntest. Mit dem entsprechenden Training natürlich“

Ich sollte das auch können? Das wurde immer unglaublicher… und wunderbarer.

„Warum lebt ihr unter Menschen?“ Diesmal war es Edward, der antwortete.

„Wir wollen keine Monster sein. Wir versuchen uns wie Menschen zu benehmen. Und ich denke, dass wir dadurch auch ein wenig menschlich werden“

„Wie kann ich das auch lernen?“, fragte ich. Ich wollte es so unbedingt. Es war mein größter Wunsch. Der einzige Weg für mich zu existieren.

„Du“, Edward schaute jeden aus seiner „Familie“ kurz an, „Du könntest bei und mit uns leben. Wir könnten dir beibringen, deinen Durst zu unterdrücken. Aber natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest“

„Und wie ich das möchte“ Ich strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Dann willkommen in der Familie!“, Carlisle lächelte ebenfalls, „Da wäre nur noch eine Sache“

Eine? Mir fielen tausende Sachen ein, die zu klären waren.

„Wie sollen wir dich nennen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mich ja an nichts erinnern, also weiß ich auch nicht, wie ich schon immer heißen wollte. Ich habe in meinem Gedächtnis auch keine anderen Namen. Ich kann mich an niemanden erinnern“

„Wie wäre es mit Mystery solange du uns ein Mysterium bleibst“, schmunzelte Edward.

„Mystery? Kann man daraus nicht irgendetwas abwandeln? Ich würde sonst immer, wenn mich jemand ruft, daran erinnert, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann“

„Vielleicht Missi oder Terry?“, schlug Alice vor. Erst da bemerkte ich, dass ich mich eigentlich nur mit Carlisle und Edward unterhalten hatte und sich die anderen die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte ich, „Missi hört sich so zickig an und Terry erinnert an einen Terrier“

Alice kicherte.

„Ja du hast Recht, aber irgendeinen Namen müssen wir für dich finden.“

„Weißt du vielleicht noch irgendetwas, was du in deinem Leben gerne mochtest?“, fragte Jasper zaghaft. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab da ein paar Ideen“, sagte Alice, „Amaranta vielleicht? Das kommt von „amárantos“ und das bedeutet „unvergänglich“. Ich meine, deine Erinnerungen sind zwar weg, aber du bist trotzdem da. Unvergänglich eben. Oder Aisha. Das bedeutet „lebendig“. Und du bist ja lebendig. Mehr oder weniger. Okay das war nicht so gut. Aber Anima. Das heißt soviel wie „Lebenskraft“, „Atem“ oder … „Seele“. Okay auch ein schlechter Vorschlag. Ava. Das kommt von „aval“. Also „Kraft“. Du hast noch viel von deinem Menschenblut in dir und bist deshalb sehr stark. Du musst Emmet mal zum Armdrücken herausfordern. Du wirst gewinnen. Ich würde ja Bella vorschlagen, aber Bella haben wir schon. Du bist wirklich schön. Du musst mir verraten, welche Kleidergröße du hast. Wenn du dich unter Menschen bewegen kannst, gehen wir ganz viel zusammen shoppen, ja?“ Und so ging ihr Redefluss weiter. Sie schlug Namen vor, und verwarf sie gleich wieder, ohne dass ich etwas sagen musste. Sie kam mir vor, als hätte sie viel zu viel Energie. Konnten Vampire hyperaktiv sein? Mich wunderte es, dass sie nicht auf und ab hüpfte, so aufgedreht war sie. Mit ihrer Namensliste war sie inzwischen bei „C“ angekommen.

„Wie sieht es denn mit Chloé aus? Chloé bedeutet nämlich „junges Mädchen“ und du bist ja auch noch ziemlich jung. Also ich meine, du lebst erst kurz. Wie alt du wohl bist? 16? 17? Naja ist ja auch egal. Cara oder Caro vielleicht. Das bedeutet „lieb“ oder „teuer“ und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du uns schon bald sehr lieb und teuer sein wirst, also du bist es jetzt schon, aber wir müssen uns ja noch ein bisschen näher kennenlernen.“ Sie redete unheimlich schnell, aber ich konnte –zu meiner großen Verwunderung– ihr ohne weiteres zuhören. Es erforderte nicht einmal meine gesamte Konzentration. Ich konnte gleichzeitig den Raum betrachten und verpasste trotzdem keines ihrer Worte.

„Vielleicht Celia, plapperte sie weiter, „Von „Caelum“. Das heißt „Himmel“. Und du bist ja auch praktisch vom Himmel gefallen. Wie ein Engel. Dass ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen bin. Angel. Oh, ich glaube ich bin ein wenig zu stürmisch, aber ich freue mich so, dass ich eine neue Schwester habe. Ich liebe es, wenn neue Leute vorbeischauen. Und vor Allem, wenn ich mit ihnen shoppen gehen kann. Bella hasst shoppen. Kannst du das verstehen? Okay, nichts gegen dich Bella. Aber ich gehe nun mal so gerne shoppen. Ich denke, das war wirklich ein Wink des Schicksals.“

Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. Dann sprach sie, diesmal langsamer, weiter

„Perfekt.“ Sie strahlte. „Destiny. Schicksal. Es war dein Schicksal hierher zu kommen.“

Destiny? Ich überlegte. Schicksal war gut. Es würde bedeuten, dass es mein Schicksal war, diese Menschen zu töten, nur damit die Cullens auf mich aufmerksam wurden. Aber da interpretierte ich wahrscheinlich zu viel rein. Trotzdem. Destiny gefiel mir. Und, wenn ich ja sagte, würde Alice wahrscheinlich ihren endlos langen Redefluss beenden. Edward grinste. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber es lag etwas Verschwörerisches in seinem Blick.

„Also Destiny“, stimmte ich zu, „Dann wird es euer Schicksal sein, mich zu ertragen“

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Und so begann mein Leben als Destiny Cullen. Alle kamen um mich zu umarmen. Alice natürlich allen voran.

„Willkommen in der Familie, Destiny“, quietschte sie. Danach Edward. Als er mich umarmte, verkrampfte Edward sich plötzlich.

„Das ist seltsam“, murmelte er und runzelte die Stirn. Er ließ mich kurz los, fasste mir aber sogleich wieder mit einer Hand an den Arm.

„Könntest du uns bitte mal aufklären?“, verlangte Bella. Edward ließ mich erneut los und drehte sich zu den anderen um.

„Alice, hast du etwas gespürt, als du Destiny umarmt hast?“, fragt er. Falls er das tat um mich zu verwirren, musste ich sagen, dass es ihm gelungen war. Aber als ich in die Runde blickte, war mir klar, dass alle genauso wenig verstanden, wie ich.

„Was sollte ich gespürt haben?“, fragte Alice. Scheinbar verstand noch nicht einmal sie, was los war.

„Deine Gabe“, erklärte Edward, „Konntest du mehr wahrnehmen, als sonst?“

Gabe? Jetzt verstand ich überhaupt nichts mehr.

„Nein“, sagte Alice verwundert, „Wieso?“

„Nun ja, als ich Destiny berührte, vergrößerte sich die Reichweite meiner Gabe um ein Vielfaches“

Jasper kam und berührte meine Hand.

„Ja. Es ist unglaublich“, stellte er fest, „Bei mir funktioniert es auch“

Ich entzog ihm meine Hand mit einem Ruck.

„Kann mir bitte mal jemand erklären, was hier los ist?“, motzte ich.

„Sicher. Entschuldige“, sagte Edward besänftigend, „Aber es ist unglaublich“

Ich schaute ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ich wollte dich noch nicht jetzt damit belasten. Ich wollte es dir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt sagen, wenn du Zeit hattest, über alles in Ruhe nachzudenken. Vampire sind nicht nur stärker, schneller und viel gefährlicher, als die Menschen. Sie haben auch noch andere Waffen“

Bei dem Wort „Waffen“ lächelte er ironisch.

„Bei der Verwandlung zum Vampir wird unsere stärkste menschliche Eigenschaft noch mächtiger. Bei Carlisle ist es das Mitgefühl, bei Esme ist es die Fähigkeit leidenschaftlich zu lieben und bei Emmet ist es die Kraft“

Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weiter sprach.

„Aber einige können noch mehr“

„Inwiefern?“

„Manche von uns haben Kräfte, die über das normale hinausgehen. Jasper kann deine Gefühle beeinflussen. Er kann dich, wenn du dich total aufregst, ruhig werden lassen, ohne dass du was dagegen machen kannst. Alice kann in die Zukunft sehen. Sie hat Visionen und sieht, was in naher Zukunft passiert. Ich kann Gedanken lesen. Ich weiß, was alle hier im Raum denken. Alles, außer die Gedanken von Bella. Bella ist nämlich ein so genanntes Schutzschild. Sie kann ihren Geist vor Eindringlingen schützen. Und ich glaube, dass du auch eine Gabe hast“

Mir schwirrte der Kopf von dem, was ich grade alles erfahren hatte. Er konnte Gedanken lesen, Alice in die Zukunft sehen und Jasper Gefühle verändern? Das klang ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Aber andererseits: Was war in den letzten Stunden nicht unwahrscheinlich und völlig verrückt gewesen?

„Was glaubst du, kann ich?“, fragte ich.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht stärkst du andere“, vermutete Edward, „Wir sollten Eleazar um Rat fragen“

„Kein schlechter Gedanke“, stimmte Carlisle ihm zu. Carlisle holte ein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Er tippte eine Nummer ein und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr.

 

 

 

 

 

„ _Wer war das?“, fragte Kate._

„ _Das war Carlisle. Sie haben uns eingeladen. Sie haben einen Neuzugang“_

_Kate runzelte die Stirn._

„ _Noch einen?“_

„ _Ja. Aber sie haben sie nicht selbst verwandelt. Sie ist ihnen sozusagen zugelaufen“_

„ _Trinkt sie Menschenblut?“, erkundigte sich Tanya, die interessiert zugehört hatte._

„ _Sie lebt erst ein paar Tage. Sie hat zwar die drei Menschen umgebracht von denen berichtet wurde, aber sie wünscht sich eine humanere Lebensweise. Die Cullens möchten, dass ich gucke, was für eine Gabe sie hat.“_

„ _Worauf warten wir noch?“_

 

 

 

 

 

Ich war verwirrt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, dass ich eine Gabe haben sollte. Hatte sich mein Leben nicht schon genug verändert?

Ich stockte, als ich bemerkte, was ich da grade gedacht hatte. Mein Leben hatte sich verändert? Ja sicher, als ich nicht mehr eigenbrötlerisch und voller Schuldgefühle im Wald umher streifen musste. Ich hatte jetzt einen Platz, den ich wohl „mein Zuhause“ nennen könnte. Aber sonst? Scheinbar hatte mein Unterbewusstsein noch Erinnerungen, die aber nicht zu mir durchdrangen. Doch ich beschloss später darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt musste ich mich erstmal auf den anstehenden Besuch vorbereiten.

Ein leises Klopfen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Herein“, sagte ich. Ich befand mich in einem der Gästezimmer der Cullens. Es sollte vorübergehend mein Zimmer sein. Es hatte einen Blick auf den Wald und mir gefiel es die Bäume, die sich im Wind wiegten, anzusehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Edward kam herein. Er kam zu mir und stellte sich neben mich.

„Destiny, die Anderen sind gekommen“, sagte er.

„Oh gut“, antwortete ich, „Lass uns runter gehen“

Wir gingen die Treppe hinunter in das Wohnzimmer der Cullens. Ich dachte daran, dass ich aufhören sollte „die Cullens“ zu denken. Ich gehörte jetzt dazu. Jedenfalls hatte ich mich entschlossen dazuzugehören. Ich musste noch ein bisschen länger bleiben und alle ein wenig näher kennenlernen, bevor ich wirklich dazugehörte.

Im Wohnzimmer standen ein Mann und 2 Frauen.

„Das sind Tanya, Eleazar und Carmen“, erklärte Edward, „Wir betrachten sie als Mitglieder unserer Familie. Zu ihnen gehören noch zwei andere. Kate und Garret, aber die machen im Moment Urlaub“

In dem Moment fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich Rosalie immer noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ich würde später nachfragen, was mit ihr war. Jetzt wandte ich mich erstmal den anderen Vampiren zu.

„Hallo“, begrüßte ich sie, „Ich heiße Destiny“

„Hallo“, antwortete der Mann. Er hatte eine sehr angenehme Stimme, „ wir wollten dich begrüßen. So als Rest der Familie“ Er lächelte. Es war ein herzliches Lächeln. Ich konnte nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln.

„Und außerdem wollte Edward, dass ich nachsehe, welche Gabe du hast. Ich habe nämlich die Gabe, die Gaben anderer zu kennen“

„Und was habe ich für eine Gabe?“, fragte ich, immer noch lächelnd. Ich hatte eigentlich Angst davor gehabt. Davor, zu erfahren, was für eine Gabe ich hatte. Als ich jetzt daran dachte, kam es mir so sinnlos vor. Warum sollte ich Angst haben, vor etwas, das Eleazar mit mir machen würde? Ich hatte jetzt schon, obwohl ich ihn praktisch noch gar nicht kannte, vollstes Vertrauen zu ihm. Ich lächelte ihn immer noch an.

„Was muss ich machen?“

„Nur ein wenig näher kommen“, antwortete er, ebenfalls immer noch lächelnd. Ich ging durch den Raum auf ihn zu.

„Hier bin ich“, grinste ich.

„Du hast die Gabe andere Gaben zu verstärken. Sehr mächtig zu verstärken. Und sogar bei denen, die sonst keine Gaben haben, ihre stärkste Eigenschaft als Gabe herauszubringen“, sagte er bewundernd. Dann nahm er meine Hand. „Das ist eine sehr mächtige Gabe. Aber sie hat Einschränkungen. Es funktioniert nur bei Hautkontakt. Nur bei den Personen, die du berührst, kann deine Gabe angewendet werden“

„Wow!“, staunte ich. Eleazar ließ mich – leider – wieder los und ich blickte mich um, um zu sehen, was der Rest davon hielt. Alle, bis auf Edward, wirkten genauso erstaunt wie ich. Edward sah eher besorgt aus.

„Das wäre also geklärt“ Alice strahlte. „Wenn keiner was dagegen hat, entführe ich Destiny jetzt. Ich mache es auch, wenn jemand etwas dagegen hat. Es sei denn… Destiny hast du etwas dagegen? Ich wollte dir nur ein paar neue Kleider geben“

Ich schaute an mir herunter. Ich trug die einzigen Sachen, die ich besaß. Eine zerschlissene Jeans und ein fast vollständig zerfetztes T-Shirt. Das T-Shirt war mal weiß gewesen, aber inzwischen war es bräunlich und hatte einige Blutflecken, die aber schon getrocknet waren. Ich sollte mich wirklich umziehen. Aber ich wollte da bleiben. Ich wollte mich mit Eleazar unterhalten. Wollte in den Genuss seines wunderschönen Lächelns kommen. Wollte den Klang seiner Stimme hören. Wollte hören, wie er meinen Namen aussprach und wollte unbedingt noch mal seine Haut berühren. Edward sah immer noch nicht fröhlich aus. Im Gegenteil. Er sah aus als würde ihm jemand, der für alle anderen unsichtbar war, ihm einen Spieß durch den Rücken stechen würde. Aber ich hatte immer noch keine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich wollte mich gerne duschen. Ich war total dreckig von dem Waldboden, auf dem ich mich in den letzten Tagen ja schon öfter befunden hatte. Ich hätte auch gerne neue Kleider. Dann musste ich eben ein andermal mit Eleazar reden. Außerdem: was musste das für einen Eindruck machen. Ich war in einem Haus, in dem es Duschen und höchstwahrscheinlich abertausende von Kleidungsstücken gab und stand hier verdreckt und in Kleidern, wie aus der Tonne gezogen. Ich schaute Alice an.

„Ich denke ich sollte wirklich mal duschen und mich umziehen“, stellte ich fest.

„Perfekt“, quietschte Alice. Sie packte mich am Arm und zog mich in Richtung Treppe.

„Tschüss dann“, sagte ich mit leisem Bedauern.

„Man sieht sich“, antwortete Eleazar. Ich wusste nicht, ob es einfach als Abschiedsgruß gemeint war, oder als Versprechen. Ich nahm es als Letzteres.

 

 

 

 

 

„ _Die Neue scheint wirklich nett zu sein“, bemerkte Tanya._

„ _Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß, „Mir gefällt nicht, wie sie Eleazar ansieht“ Und noch weniger mochte ich, wie Eleazar sie ansah. Er war mein Gefährte. Das musste ihr klar gemacht werden. Ich hoffte Edward würde das tun. Er hatte einen sehr gequälten Gesichtsausdruck gehabt und deshalb nahm ich an, dass er ihre und meine Gedanken kannte. Diese Neugeborene musste sich gar nicht einbilden sich zwischen mich und Eleazar drängen zu können. Das würde sie nicht schaffen. Ich würde um Eleazar kämpfen. Und sie zur Not auch töten_

 

 

 

 

 

Alice behandelte mich wie eine Anziehpuppe. Ich hatte dieselbe Größe wie Bella. Sie steckte mich in so viele verschieden Outfits, dass ich bald nicht mehr mitzählen wollte. Einmal war es ein Sommerkleid, ein andermal Hotpants und ein Top. Aber die Schuhe waren immer mörderisch. Dünne, hohe Absätze. Sie wollte anscheinend meinen Gleichgewichtssinn auf die Probe stellen. Als Alice endlich zufrieden war, hatte ich einen Minirock aus hellem Jeansstoff und ein weißes Muskelshirt an. Außerdem weiße High Heels, auf denen ich –wider Erwarten– irgendwie doch laufen konnte.

„Gehen wir jetzt wieder runter?“, fragte ich, in der Hoffnung Eleazar wäre noch da.

„Auf keinen Fall“, entrüstete sich Alice, „Wir müssen etwas mit deinen Haaren machen“

Also kamen meine Haare dran. Alice brachte mich zu einer riesigen Frisierkommode. Das Erste mal konnte ich mich im Spiegel sehen. Als allererstes fiel mein Blick auf meine Augen. Kein Wunder. Sie waren leuchtend rot. Es war so ein intensives Rot, dass es fast unmöglich war, wegzuschauen. Meine Haare waren ebenfalls rot. Sie umrahmten mein Gesicht in sanften Locken. Meine Haut war blass. Was vermutlich daran lag, dass ich ein Vampir war. Und ich hatte Sommersprossen. Alles in Allem war ich hübsch, fand ich. Bis auf diese fiesen Augen. Die Cullens und auch Eleazar hatten goldfarbene oder schwarze Augen. Keiner hatte so leuchtend rote Augen. Ich fragte Alice danach.

„Vampire, die sich von Tierblut ernähren haben goldene Augen. Je durstiger sie sind, desto dunkler werden ihre Augen. Vampire, die sich von Menschenblut ernähren haben rote Augen. Und bei ihnen ist es auch so, dass ihre Augen dunkler werden, wenn sie länger kein Blut trinken. Neue Vampire haben immer rote Augen, weil sie noch so viel von ihrem Menschenblut in sich tragen“, erklärte sie, „Bald werden deine Augen auch golden“

Sie probierte an meinen Haaren herum. Sie bürstete sie, steckte sie hoch, machte einen Pferdeschwanz, öffnete sie wieder… Ähnlich wie bei der Kleidung konnte sie sich für nichts entscheiden. Im Endeffekt machte sie mir einen Pferdeschwanz, aus dem mein schräger Pony heraushing. Ich stand auf.

„Wartewarte!“, protestierte Alice sofort.

„Was ist denn noch?“, fragte ich mit einem ungeduldigen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Dein Make-up“

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Alice war schon eine Ewigkeit mit Destiny dort oben. Ich wusste, was sie machte. Sie probierte zigtausend Outfits und Frisuren an ihr aus. Bei Bella hatte sie das auch schon oft versucht, aber bis auf einige Male, hatte sie es immer geschafft, sich ihr zu entziehen. Destiny hatte dieselbe Kleidergröße wie Bella, also konnte Alice sich austoben, ohne dass sie vorher shoppen gehen musste. Sie würde es natürlich trotzdem tun, aber es war bestimmt eine große Erleichterung, dass sie sofort loslegen konnte. Soweit ich hörte, wehrte sich Destiny nicht dagegen. Aber ich hörte auch keine Begeisterungsrufe. Außer natürlich die von Alice. Destiny hatte nette Gedanken. Ich mochte ihre Gedankenstimme, auch wenn mir Sorgen bereitete, was sie über Eleazar dachte. Ich würde ihr sagen müssen, dass er seine Gefährtin bereits gefunden hatte._

 

 

 

 

 

Als Alice endlich mit mir fertig war, sah ich aus, wie aus einem Modemagazin. Ich wusste nicht, woher ich schon wieder diesen Vergleich hatte. Manchmal sprangen mir Vergleiche in den Kopf, ohne dass ich darüber nachdachte. Vielleicht würden meine Erinnerungen ja Stück für Stück wiederkommen?

Ich ging die Treppe herunter. Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, war ich –obwohl ich mir vorgenommen hatte es nicht zu sein– enttäuscht. Eleazar, Tanya und Carmen waren weg. Bei Tanya und Carmen machte es mir eigentlich nichts aus. Bei Eleazar hingegen schon. Ich hatte ihn zwar nur so kurz gesehen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das Glück oder Unglück meines zukünftigen Daseins von ihm entschieden wurde. Ich wollte ihn unbedingt wiedersehen. Und das würde ich.

Alice war mit einem „komme gleich nach“ oben geblieben und die Anderen waren scheinbar ebenfalls irgendwo anders beschäftigt. Ich war allein. Mein Blick fiel auf den schwarzen Flügel. Ob ich darauf spielen durfte? Und konnte ich es überhaupt? Die Neugierde erfasste mich. Ich war ja jetzt hier zuhause. Warum sollte ich dann nicht auch den Flügel benutzen dürfen? Ich ging zu ihm und klappte die (wie auch immer das aufklappding heißt) hoch. Ich setzte mich auf die Klavierbank. Sie war schwarz mit roten Polstern. Ich legte meine Hände auf die Tasten und begann zu spielen. Die ersten Töne kamen noch etwas zögerlich, aber dann merkte ich, dass ich es konnte. Ich hatte keine Noten, wusste überhaupt nicht, was ich spielte. Meine Hände flogen einfach über die Tasten und formten ihre eigenen Töne zu Akkorden, zu einer Melodie. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich Klavier spielen konnte. Oder besser gesagt: Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass meine Hände Klavier spielen konnten. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob meine Hände völlig von meinem Körper losgelöst wären, um diese perfekten Augenblicke zu schaffen. Ich hatte, so von der Musik gefangen, nicht bemerkt, dass die Anderen nach und nach ins Wohnzimmer gekommen und meinem Spiel gelauscht hatten. Jetzt, da ich den letzten Akkord ausklingen ließ, applaudierten sie. Ich drehte mich um. Ich sah Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmet… und eine wunderschöne Blonde. Das musste Rosalie sein. Sie kam auf mich zu.

„Ich bin Rosalie“, erklärte sie, „Carlisle hat dir ja schon von mir erzählt“

„Ja“, antwortete ich, „Schön dich kennenzulernen“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Klavier spielen kannst“, bemerkte Emmet.

„Ich auch nicht“, murmelte ich und senkte den Kopf. Aber obwohl ich wusste, dass ich eigentlich traurig war, breitete sich plötzlich ein warmes Gefühl in meinem Inneren aus. Ich erinnerte mich an Jaspers Gabe.

„Das ist unglaublich“, stellte ich fest, „Wie machst du das, Jasper?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete er schmunzelnd, „Du weißt ja auch nicht, wie du unsere Gaben verstärkest, oder?“

„Nein“, gab ich zu. Da fiel mir etwas ein.

„Rosalie, was kannst du?“, wollte ich wissen.

„Gar nichts. Ich bin nur besonders beharrlich. Oder auch stur, wenn du es so nennen willst“, antwortete sie murrend. Ich ging zu ihr und nahm ihr Hand. Sie erschrak.

„Was ist das?“, fragte sie panisch.

„Was ist denn los?“, erkundigte sich Carlisle arlamiert.

„Destiny, könntest du sie bitte wieder loslassen“, bat Edward mich. Ich tat es.

„Ich hatte plötzlich mehr Raum in meinem Kopf“, sagte Rosalie, immer noch panisch, „Ich habe etwas wahrgenommen, was ich jetzt nicht mehr kann. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich Menschen lenken kann, wenn ich etwas unbedingt will. Aber ich kann das nicht so richtig beschreiben…“ Sie brach ab.

„Es funktioniert also wirklich“, staunte Carlisle. Als Rosalie nur die Stirn runzelte, fügte er erklärend hinzu: „ Destiny´s Gabe. Sie verstärkt die Gaben anderer. Und kann auch bei denen, die keine Gabe haben bei Hautkontakt eine Gabe entstehen lassen“ Rosalie wirkte immer noch ein bisschen verstört.

„Könntest du mich dann nächstes Mal bitte vorwarnen?“, fragte sie.

„Klar. Entschuldige“

 

Die Tage vergingen. Und ich ging das erste Mal jagen. Ich zog mit Edward, Jasper, Alice und Emmet los. Die Anderen blieben beim Haus. Alice hatte mich heute in eine dunkelblaue Röhrenjeans, ein weißes T-Shirt und wieder mörderisch hohe Schuhe. Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich erwartet hatte, aber ganz sicher nichts so alltägliches wie Jeans und T-Shirt. Wir rannten zusammen in den Wald. Edward hielt sich neben mir, während die Anderen ein wenig zurückfielen.

„Was riechst du?“, fragte er mich.

„Ich rieche den Wald, die Stoffe unserer Kleidung…“

„Nein“, unterbrach er mich, „ So meinte ich das nicht. Erinnerst du dich an den Geruch von Blut?“ Es brannte in meiner Kehle, als ich an den Geruch der Menschen dachte.

„Jetzt versuch etwas zu riechen, was so ähnlich riecht“, wies Edward mich an. Ich bemühte mich die vielen Gerüche, die ich bemerkte, auseinanderzuhalten. Und da fiel mir etwas auf. Es war nicht der Geruch, den ich erwartet hatte, aber er hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Geruch von Menschenblut.

„Ist es das was du meinst?“, fragte ich Edward.

„Genau das“, bestätigte er mir, „Jetzt tu einfach das, wonach dir ist. Verlasse dich nur auf deine Instinkte“ Wir waren inzwischen allein. Emmet, Jasper und Alice würden in einem großen Bogen um uns herumlaufen, um sicherzustellen, dass sich kein Mensch in unsere Nähe verirrte. Ich horchte in mich herein. Etwas in mir wollte rennen und zu diesem Geruch kommen. Also rannte ich. Ich verließ mich voll und ganz auf meine Sinne. Der Duft wurde immer stärker und das Brennen in meiner Kehle wurde wieder wach. Ich rannte noch schneller. Mit Edward an meiner Seite. Da konnte ich ihn sehen. Einen Puma, der auf einem Ast hockte. Ich sprang hoch, umfasste die Raubkatze mit beiden Armen und stürzte mit ihr auf den Boden. Ich merkte ihren Widerstand kaum. Die Krallen des Pumas zerfetzten zwar meine Kleider, fühlten sich auf meiner Haut aber nicht unangenehm an. Ich merkte sie ehrlich gesagt kaum. Ich fand die Halsschlagader und biss hinein. Das Blut fühlte sich gut in meinem Hals an. Es linderte das Brennen. Aber es war nicht so gut, wie das menschliche Blut. Als ich aufstand, waren meine Kleider zerrissen und voller Erde. Ich lächelte Edward schüchtern an.

„So in etwa?“, fragte ich.

„Ja das war nicht schlecht. Nach einiger Zeit wirst du es noch besser können. Und“, er grinste mich an, „Dabei sauber bleiben“

 

Wir jagten noch ein paar Rehe und kehrten dann zum Haus zurück. Als wir auf das Haus zu rannten, bekam Edwards Gesicht plötzlich einen Ausdruck, von dem ich nicht wusste, ob es Wut oder Entsetzen war.

„Destiny, bleibst du bitte kurz stehen?“, bat er mich mit angespannter Stimme. Verwirrt stoppte ich.

„Was ist denn?“, fragte ich verwundert nach.

„Jasper, Emmet?“, rief er statt einer Antwort in den Wald. Sofort waren die beiden zur Stelle und stellten sich rechts und links von mir auf.

„Würdest du bitte hier warten?“, Edward Stimme klang schon wieder so flehend.

„Na klar. Aber was ist denn los?“


End file.
